


When Daddy's Away...Babies Visit The Cool Uncle.

by firecracker189



Series: It’s Classified [8]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Caregiver!Wade, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Uncle!Wade, aunt!vanessa, caregiver!vanessa, daddy!Bucky, little!steve, nsap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Wade and Vanessa babysit Stevie while Bucky's away.





	When Daddy's Away...Babies Visit The Cool Uncle.

"Baby please, stop whining," Bucky coaxed from the doorway. "Daddy has to go honey, he can't stay here. Plus, you're going to have lots of fun with Wade and Vanessa!" Bucky smiled softly, wistfully, as he kissed Stevie's cheek. His hair was tied back and he was already wearing his tact suit, Phil waiting down in the car. "Baby boy, I love you," he cooed, kissing him once more and looking over to Vanessa. "You got everything?" 

"Yep. Feeding schedule is on the fridge, bottles in the fridge, stuffies and blankie on the bed. And I put all his clothes in the dresser drawers. I've got a play mat in the closet so he should be good to watch movies or whatever without getting dirty. Don't worry. He's in good hands." She smiled as Wade bounced the fussy baby once more. "Go on. You'll do great. No worries." 

"Thanks again, guys," Bucky gushed, giving a tense smile as he turned and walked to the elevator. "I'll be back in three days!" he called, waving as the elevator closed. 

"Hey, champ, why dontcha stop crying?" Wade begged, as Vanessa closed the door. It wasn't his fault. He just...tended to conveniently have merc duties keep him out of the house while Vanessa had kiddos over. But after he'd met Steve that day in the alleyway, he'd kinda wanted to see more of the little bugger. Vanessa drifted over to the two after she'd locked the door, cooing and stroking Steve's hair back from his forehead. 

"Baby, please," she murmured. "Don't cry. Come on honey, why don't you come into the living room and we can cuddle, hmm? Would you like that? What if I go and get your blankie, hmm?"

Stevie gave a tearful nod and stuck his fingers in his mouth. 

"Okay, buddy. You go in there with Wade and I'll get your blankie and a paci. Don't chew on your fingers." 

Wade carted his armful of little one into the living room and sat down on the sofa, awkwardly patting at his back while Steve fussed and squirmed. "Hey, don't be like that," he wheedled, grateful as Vanessa came into the room with Steve's things. 

"Here we go," she sang, tucking the blanket into Steve's arms along with a stuffed blue dog. "Here honey, don't you want this?" She held out the blue pacifier with the duck printed on it, and Steve leaned forward, opening his mouth and accepting it greedily. "That's better," she whispered soothingly as he began to calm down, nuzzling into the soft blanket material. The plush white material was bordered with blue satin, winnie the pooh and tigger embroidered on one corner. Bruce had gotten it for him, and he loved it. Blue Dog had constantly been in his rotation of must have stuffies ever since they'd gone to the toy store so Clint could get more Legos, and Stevie hadn't been able to stop pointing at it. 

Vanessa sank down onto the sofa beside them and swiped a tissue over his runny nose. "There we go. You just calm down, hmm?" In a moment he'd calmed down completely, just sniffling a little bit. "I'm going to go heat up the leftovers," she said once she was sure that Stevie was okay. "You two just watch some cartoons till I'm back." She hummed quietly to herself, the sound of My Little Pony floating in from the living room as she got the food heated up and carried the tv trays into the living room. Once she got their food set out, she set out the play mat so that Wade could put the baby down in the floor. 

"There you go, little dude," Wade murmured, making sure he was okay to wiggle around on his tummy before he sat back down on the sofa and started in on his steak and potatoes. "Dinner is delicious as always, babe. Glad we had leftovers last night." he hummed as he dug into the garlic and parsley flavored potatoes, savoring the way Vanessa made the flavors compliment one another so perfectly. "What're we gonna do with the squirt after we eat?" 

"Well, I gotta give him his bottle, and then we should give him a bath and put him to bed." 

"That sounds good. Hopefully the little bugger doesn't put up much of a fight." 

"He won't. He's tired from crying, and they went to the park earlier so he should be tired from that if not from his little tantrum." 

They ate in silence after that, the only thing filling the silence was Stevie's tv show. "Okay, you pick him up and I'll put the dishes in the sink." 

"Can do," Wade gave her a mock salute and picked up Stevie. "C'mon, you little monster, time for your bottle."

 


End file.
